1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a control device for transferring brake fluid into at least one wheel brake cylinder of a brake system of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brake force boosters, such as the electromechanical brake force booster described in published German patent application document DE 103 27 563 A1, are known from the related art.